The Illusionist
by Reykis
Summary: When the DWMA gets a new teacher, crazy things start to happen. (it's better than the summary). Warning: my contain some fluff, insane ships, and madness :D


**HEY READERS, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, December 8TH! :DDD And I wrote this cuz I was bored with life and the party isn't until five! So I hope you enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

It was almost 7 o'clock. Everybody in Class Crescent Moon rushed to their seats, knowing that is they were late, they would get dissected. The bell rang, and it was completely silent, the young meisters and weapons waiting to hear the daily sound of a rolling chair int he hallway, signaling the arrival of Dr. Stein. Minutes passes, and they in confusion. Where was he?

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Lord Death himself. He stepped in, follow by a girl, no older than most students in Shibusen, about 14 years old.

She was wearing a red tank top with black skinny jeans that went well with her long hair that was streaked with red. She was wearing sunglasses, even though she was indoors.

"This is your new teacher," Lord Death said, as soon as the girl stepped in. A stunned silence filled the room. Finally, blond girl with pigtails spoke up.

"Where's Dr. Stein?" she asked.

"He's on a mission with Miss Marie, and I will be his temporary replacement," the mysterious girl replied. Once more, the room subsided into and awkward silence.

"Okay Ruine, I'll leave them in your hands now!" Lord Death said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, a blue haired boy jumped on a desk. "I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! BOW BEFORE ME!" he shouted.

The same blond girl from before picked up a relativly thick book and started to say, " MAKA-" But before she could utter the last syllabe, the new girl whipped out a small throwing knife ad threw it, embedding itself in Black*Star's shoulder.

"Shut up." the girl took off her sunglasses and studied the class. Her silver eyes stopped on a tall girl with a a high, long ponytail, who was tending Black*Star's wound.

"You must be his weapon," the teacher said, amused, "Please take him to Nygus, um..."

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa"

"A Nakatsukasa. You know, I met your brother once. I trained with him before. He told me a lot about you. But I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

Tsubaki stood up and brushed herself off and picked Black*Star up, bridle style. "It's okay," she replied, then walked swiftly towards the door, and stopped. "Did say anything good about me?"

The teacher smiled. "Yes, but we should talk about it another time." And on that note, Tsubaki left the room.

The girl turned back to the class. "So, my name to Ruine Seo. And it you call me Ruinie, I will make you suffer."

"For the rest of the week, the whole class will be let off...except for the Spartoi. I will be working personally with each of them.. And I need to see them after class. And now... Class Dismissed." Students sprinted to the door, excited to spend their week off, and the Spartoi gathered around Ruine.

When the storm settled, Ruine began to speak. "So, I don't want to sound like a stalker, but I already know your names, Stein gave me your files, because he's all creepy like that. Tomorrow I will be working you. Since I already know almost everything about you, I should tell you guys a bit about myself. I could get into your head I show you your worst nightmares and all that stuff. So because I can do that, Stein call me to Death City to train you. I can help you fighting styles, and control your powers, or even help you master specific techniques, or learn new ones. I would tell you more, but I need to go do some work, so I'll you guys tomorrow!"

She winked and sprinted out the door, leaving the Spartoi to stand there, awkwardly huddled around an empty space

**So that was the first chapter, hope you guys liked it. Sorry if the end was sort of crappy, need to leave. So I guess I should tell y'all that I'm turning 13, I'm hoping that some of you cal throw me some presents, (preferably Kid, or Soul) **

**;)**


End file.
